Lost Souls
by annakaticfillion
Summary: Kate Beckett is a hired assassin whose target is New York Times bestselling author Richard Castle. But when her chase to catch him begins to make her fall for his charming ways, whose side will she choose, Castle's or her employer's? [NOTE: Summary is not mine!] Caskett AU.


**A/N:** Hello readers! Here I come with another Castle fanfic, because as usual far too many things inspire me. This time was a gifset that's on my profile as "Lost Souls starter gifset". The story is AU, but with some things here and there as canon. The idea, as I said came from the gifset inspiration but all the storyline came from my head ;) I'm still looking for a beta to this one, so I apologize for grammar errors and hope you all enjoy it. And that's all for now.

* * *

**NEW YORK, NY, somewhere around the Upper East Side – DECEMBER 10****th**** of 2012, 10:00 am**

_The sun raised high in the city. The brown haired woman had been up since very early, when the winter song of the birds ran through the trees of the Upper East Side and started hitting the front window together with the cold wind. Kate hated cold, because reminded her of how it was being alone, by herself._

_Central Park was usually empty on that area, far from the museums and tourists spots. Usually, when she'd look through that same cold window, she'd only see the kids being carried by their nannies to walks and playtime, or runners on their own world of earphoned music; or, worse, lovers walking hand with hand, being cute and sweetie. It had been a time when she liked all that, but not now, not anymore._

_Her life had been pretty much like all of those kids, raised by the nanny because the parents were far too busy with futilities to take care of them. Brittany was hers. The best mama she ever had, as she used to say to the aspiring actress that came from Texas to become an actress in New York City. Brittany was a cute natural red-haired girl, with freckles all over her cute and sweet cheeks. Britt was the best nanny of many she had, and the one that stood the longest time around there. And it was sad, because she had been the one that disappeared out of nothing._

_By the time, when Kate was 14, her mother told her, between a cry and other, that Brittany got a job opportunity in Broadway and left them for it. Kate felt abandoned, left behind. But now she knew it was all just another one of her mother's lies. Brittany had been kicked out after her father tried to seduce the young lady. And although she swore to Kate's mom that nothing ever happened, the woman told her to back her bags and leave that house quicker than an eye blink. And she did._

_Kate stopped blaming and thinking about her for the next years, especially because she only grew to learn the real truth after she got older. But things got worse, lonelier, when her father died. Katie, as he used to call him, never really knew what he did. Just that the man was a busy business man, too busy to be around his family._

_She remembered quite well that he had been murdered horribly. The imagine of the funeral never left her mind. That closed coffin, the way too smelly flowers. Some fancy food and champagne surrounding them. Like one of her mother's many parties._

_That was one thing that really pissed off the 18-years-old girl, how even on her father's funeral, and the months after it, her mother never stopped shopping and partying like she always did. It was the main reason the two never got along too well. They actually would fight far too much._

_After Kate got her full inheritance from her father, she left home on the first opportunity. She did spoke with her mother, but only on special occasions and holidays. It was not that Johanna was that unbearable, but Kate liked being on her own most of the time. Not on the winter though._

_When it was about midday, the woman, that now lived by herself in a two bedroom apartment in Upper East Side, a really wealthy and good one, got an email from her employer._

_'Be at the office at 2 o'clock.'_

_They didn't need to say anything else, she knew by this that she had a work to do._

_Kate took her time, went to Starbucks get her usual Chai Latter with extra caramel syrup and cream and the natural sandwich, having her late breakfast with no hurry. She stopped by Bloomingdales to get her mother's Christmas present. She didn't like when the stores would get full of people late for their shoppings. So since she had some extra time, and work was about to come, she got her mother a few pair of shoes and some nice clothes, leaving the wrapped gifts at her place and finally leaving to the firm._

_Beckett tapped her fingers on the glass table, glancing the man in front of her. The black man sat on a large chair and nodded softy as he heard words through the phone placed against his ear. Sometimes murmuring words, sometimes simple remaining in silence and hearing what was to be heard. The call ended with no goodbye and he put the machine back on the basis, finally glancing the woman in front of him. That had a raised brow and impatient look._

_"So?" Katherine asked, licking her lips quickly, tired of being on that aquarium room, that gave her a 180º view of New York City._

_"You have a target."_

_"Who?"_

_"His name is Richard Castle." The man, her boss, paused typing something on his computer, making the printer quickly put out a picture. He handled her it but she already knew quite well who was he. "You probably saw his face on the news, he's a best seller author."_

_"Of mystery murders." Kate nodded, holding the picture and remembering the features. Her boss didn't know, but she had seen him life many times live. For being a big fan of his novels, she could not help but to get his autographs. Too bad he'd have to die._

_"Yes. Apparently he pissed off our boss." He told, speaking about the superior boss, the owner of all those schemes of professional killers she was into. "He wants you to solve this, you're our best."_

_"You don't have to worry, boss, I will." Putting the picture back on the table, Kate stood up, adjusting her gun on her back._

_"You have 48 hours, starting tomorrow, Beckett."_

_"I'll only need half." She said gave him a brief small nod of head, before leaving off the office. It was never needed more when it came to Kate._


End file.
